


not her best friend

by bromanceorromance



Category: You Me Her (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: A brief ficlet immediately following season 3 episode 10.





	not her best friend

"No, I'm not just her best friend," Izzy snaps at the couple next to them.

The woman looks away, ashamed of being caught out.

"Izz, calm down," Jack hushes her. "It's bad for the baby."

Izzy just barely refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I know you are not the one that's pregnant," he calmly informs her. "You still don't need to be pissing all of them off."

"I know you hear them just as much as me, Jack."

"We all hear them," Emma says. "But we are not here to make friends. We are here to learn about childbirth and how I'm going to push a fucking head out of my vagina."

Izzy makes a face and Jack snorts.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, Em. Just - not a pretty picture."

"Need I remind you that you're the ones that did this to me?"

Jack grins, leaning in to press a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"In the delivery room, you'll be blaming it all on the sperm donor, though, right? I get to be the supportive wife and he gets shamed to hell?" Izzy asks.

Jack reaches around Emma to gently shove her, but Izzy grabs his hand instead, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Just thought we should clear that up for everyone else.

Jack rolls his eyes.


End file.
